ALGUIEN COMO TU
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si, aquella carta que nos cuenta Final Story, no la hubiera escrito él... sino ella?


**¿** **ALGUIEN** **…** **COMO** **TÚ?**

Candy se levantó de su cama en la habitación que ocupaba hace casi 10 años en el Hogar de Ponny.  
Miss Ponny había muerto hace unos cuantos años y ahora ella era la segunda directora del Hogar, ya que la Hna. María, obviamente, había tomado el lugar de Miss Ponny.

Se había acostumbrado a levantarse casi al amanecer desde que vivía en el Hogar, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a los niños, a cuidar de ellos y procurarles buenas familias adoptivas.  
Cada mañana se levantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, era jovial y alegre, jugaba con los niños y siempre mantenía el humor dulce y gracioso que siempre la había caracterizado.

Sin embargo, por dentro, en su alma, había un peso que había persistido durante todos estos años.

Poco tiempo después de dejar Chicago, casi cae en una trampa que le habían tendido los Legan para tratar de casarla con Neil.  
Así, el caprichoso joven mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: se quedaba con la mujer que había logrado moverle el piso y, a la vez, aseguraba una generosa parte de la herencia de la familia, al casarse con la única hija (adoptiva) del viejo Andrew.  
Pero todo les fue mal, porque no solo _"el viejo Andrew"_ no era ningún viejo, sino un joven muy apuesto, y que para rematar, era el mejor amigo de Candy quien había perdido la memoria y ahora que la había recuperado, volvía a tomar las riendas de su familia, empezando por salvar de tal trampa a su querida protegida.  
Con lo que nadie contaba, ni la misma Candy o el mismo Albert, es que este patriarca volvía a hacer frente no solo a su familia y responsabilidades.  
Sino también a sus sentimientos.

Muy agradecida Candy se marchó al Hogar de Ponny a tratar de vivir una vida tranquila, sin la presión social de una acaudalada familia que por último, no eran nada para ella y no querían nada de ella tampoco; y también para tratar de terminar de curar todas las heridas que llevaba por dentro.

Descubierto ya el secreto de su querido amigo, no era raro ya ver al joven cabeza de familia Andrew visitar muy seguido el Hogar, llevando regalos para los niños y para la joven.  
Poco a poco esas visitas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, los regalos, las salidas, las idas a la ciudad, a la mansión.  
Candy comenzaba a pasar menos tiempo en el Hogar de Ponny, lo cual no molestaba a sus dos Madres, por el contrario, las llenaba de felicidad pensando en que su dulce niña por fin comenzaba a encontrar nuevamente lo que a su corazón le hacía falta.

Los detalles sencillos, discretos; como lo eran ambos, pero decididamente románticos, no tardaron en llegar.  
Una declaración que, hecha cada día casi imperceptiblemente por partes; se concretó un buen día dejando pensativa a la joven.  
De inmediato su mente y su corazón se llenaron de recuerdos, de otras palabras, de otro amor… de otra persona que se había adueñado de todo su ser hace ya mucho tiempo.  
Sin embargo pensó ella que ya era demasiado tiempo, que ya había esperado bastante y, si lo pensaba detenidamente caía en cuenta de que, la verdad ya no había qué más esperar. Así que aceptó un noviazgo que, casi sin darse cuenta, de cierto modo había comenzado ya hace tiempo en un sencillo apartamento en la ciudad de los vientos, cuando ninguno de los dos sabía quién era él.

Ya nadie puso objeción, pues era algo que, desde hace algún tiempo se veía venir, de manera inevitable.  
Candy fue feliz, todo lo feliz que se puede esperar, pueda serlo una jovencita sana, hermosa e ilusionada como ella.  
Aunque dentro de su corazón aun seguían latentes los recuerdos de antaño.  
A veces las situaciones se parecían, las palabras a veces eran las mismas; esos silencios maravillosos contemplando el lago ¡se parecían tanto!  
No se puede levantar una casa sobre los cimientos de una que aun existe, pero ella que no lo sabía lo intentó.  
¡Por Dios que lo intentó! Con todo su corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había dado demasiados pasos; creyéndose enamorada, creyendo que él lo era todo, que había encontrado de nuevo al amor, se entregó en cuerpo y alma, y con todas sus ganas.  
Pero no tardó mucho en ver la realidad; el alma, hace mucho que ya la había entregado, ya no le pertenecía por lo tanto, no podía darla a nadie más.

Una vez más, tuvo que enfrentarse al monstruo de sus malas decisiones, al fantasma de sus equivocaciones, de decidir sin pensar que no solo ella caía en desgracia, sino, alguien más cuyo delito no era otro, sino amarla.

Como cuando orilló a Archie a _"ocuparse"_ de Annie, sin entender que para eso no hace falta _"poder"_ sino _"querer"_ y sobre todo _"amar"_ … y las dos últimas, Archie las carecía.  
Cuando el matrimonio de su hermana terminó rompiéndose de la peor manera, dejando a una Annie envejecida y destrozada, y a un Archie irascible e insensible; eso sin contar con la infelicidad de dos niños y dos niñas que empezaron a padecer tempranamente el mal del siglo XX: la depresión… nadie tuvo que decirle nada para reprocharse a sí misma, una vez más en el más caro silencio, sus errores y desaciertos.

Esta vez, tampoco logró definir nunca quién sufría más con su despedida, si ella o él. Pero tenía claro que no podía quedarse, pues no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Volvió al Hogar de Ponny, una vez más sin historia que contar, sin decir a nadie lo que llevaba por dentro.  
Volvió a componer la sonrisa, volvió a ser alegre y jovial… hasta que llegaba la noche y asomada a su ventana miraba las estrellas de ese firmamento pulcro, donde se imaginaba en otro lugar, con otras personas, en otra vida… con alguien más.

Y así pasaron los años, ella dedicada a sus labores en aquel lugar mágico, lleno de niños, de verdor y naturaleza.  
Hasta que no pudo más con los gritos de su corazón y una vez más escribió una carta, como miles que había escrito ya y que jamás había enviado.  
Con la diferencia que esta si tuvo destino, esta si fue entregada por sus propias manos.  
Una carta donde entre las preguntas típicas del _"cómo estás" "qué tal la familia_ " y el rápido recuento de algunas de sus vivencias en esos largos años, iba implícita la sugerencia de verse, de encontrarse; de conversar de nuevo como viejos amigos.

 _"En mi no ha cambiado nada… sigo siendo la misma Candy que conociste en el colegio.  
Un poco más madura, quizás algo vieja, pero por dentro sigo siendo exactamente la misma persona que dejaste cuando partiste a América. Sigo siendo la misma, todo en mí, en mi corazón, sigue igual,_ _como_ _hace 15 años…"_

¡Qué alegría encontrarse! Después de tantos años, y tantas experiencias vividas.  
Terry tenía tanto que contar, había viajado tanto, había conocido a tanta gente maravillosa, era un hombre que amaba a su trabajo y estaba feliz con lo que hacía y la vida que llevaba.

Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar de su familia, sus hijos, contaba, lo hacían el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
¿Que cómo estaba Susanna? ¡Maravillosamente! Su salud había mejorado tanto que se podría decir que, a pesar del inconveniente de su pierna, ella era una mujer absolutamente normal.  
Los años de convivencia, como es normal, habían ayudado a conocerse, a comprenderse y con el tiempo, a quererse.  
Lo suficiente como para honrar su relación y formar una familia.

Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar dejando a Candy entre maravillada y devastada. Sus hijos eran hermosos, tan hermosos como lo que ella ha soñado darle todos estos años en aquellas noches de contemplar estrellas e imaginar que, si unía los puntos, podía empezar a tomar forma la vida que ella deseaba.  
¡Cuántas veces había soñado con un rencuentro!  
¡Cuántas escenas diferentes se imaginó!

Ella, que solo vivía de ilusiones, había esperado que si su relación con Albert fue hermosa, un reencuentro con Terry sería lo más maravilloso del mundo.  
Su familia era hermosa y de corazón lo manifestó.  
Susanna estaba preciosa y la forma como Terry hablaba de ella, era palpable el cariño que se tenían, es que a ratos se preguntaba ella si acaso él no recordaba ya aquella mortal despedida, porque hablaba con tanta emoción y tanta felicidad, que cualquiera podría decir que nunca en su vida había conocido lo que era el dolor.

Lo que sucede, es que las personas que crecen y miran hacia adelante, tomando la vida como les llega y aprovechando para bien lo que les toca en lugar de lamentarse y vivir soñando y esperando cosas que ya no son posibles; llega un momento que no tienen nada que lamentar, porque no miran hacia atrás; ya no voltean a ver lo que dejan, solo miran hacia adelante dispuestos a recibir lo que llegará.

Eso es lo que Terry había hecho todos estos años; mirar hacia adelante, crear una vida en lugar de esperar a que la vida pase a su lado.  
Hacer limonada… Terry era feliz, lo había logrado. ¿Y ella?

 _¿Y tú, Candy?_

La temida pregunta…

 _¿Qué has hecho tú Candy?_

Sí Candy… ¿Qué has hecho tú?

Ella comentó someramente lo que había pasado luego de su separación, sin mencionarla por supuesto, si él no lo había hecho ¿cómo podría hacerlo ella?  
Comentó lo del compromiso con Neil.  
Le reveló quién era en realidad Albert.  
Comentó lo del matrimonio y divorcio de Archie y Annie.  
Someramente habló de su relación con Albert… pro en ninguno de los temas ahondó.

Pudo ver un ligero dejo de tristeza en la mirada de él, cuando ella contó que durante todo este tiempo, se había dedicado a cuidar a los niños del Hogar de Ponny… ¿Acaso era lástima lo que ella veía?  
No, Terry jamás sería capaz de sentir lástima por ella… pero ¿acaso ella misma no sentía lástima de sí?

Anochecía y se le haría tarde.  
Era un largo viaje aun desde Chicago hasta Lakewood y no quería llegar de madrugada.  
Una vez más le ofreció llevarla a la estación y esta vez ella aceptó, en completo silencio.  
Mientras su mente y su corazón gritaban tantas cosas que hubiera querido tener el valor de decirle mientras él, en silencio, conducía.

 _¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz Candy, por qué? Si nunca hiciste daño a nadie… ¿o sí?_

Ahora tenía claro que solo había obtenido lo que se había buscado.  
Por no saber luchar, por no decir lo que llevaba por dentro, por no saber pelear con uñas y dientes por lo que en realidad deseaba… cuánto se arrepentía ahora.

 _Me complace ver que eres feliz, Terry.  
Que has establecido_ _tu_ _vida, que has hallado en ella a_ _tu_ _compañera de vida.  
Quizás, es que ella terminó dándote cosas que yo jamás hubiera podido… imagínate, quien lo hubiera pensado.  
Lamento haber tenido este encuentro, no porque me arrepienta de haberte vuelto a ver, sino porque me he dado cuenta de en lo que he terminado. No tengo nada, y no tengo a quien echarle la culpa excepto a mí.  
Pero solo quería que me vieras; que me vieras una vez más y recordaras que una vez me amaste_ _como_ _yo lo sigo haciendo…_ _como_ _pensé que quizás tú seguías haciéndolo.  
Por favor; viejo amigo, no sientas lástima por mí; yo seguiré adelante con mi vida, tal vez cambie de rumbo, tal vez cambie de aires.  
Quizás viaje_ _como_ _lo has hecho tú, o me procure una vida más animada.  
Quizás llegue a conocer gente nueva… quizás llegue a conocer a_ _alguien_ _, que sea_ _como_ _tú._

No te deseo éxitos y felicidad porque veo con gusto que ya los tienes, y no me queda más que desearte solo lo mejor siempre.  
Solo quisiera, poder tener el valor suficiente para pedirte que no me olvides, que recuerdes siempre a

 _tu_ _Pecosa, a_ _tu_ _Tarzán con pecas ¿recordarás que me llamabas así? Yo, espera que me llamaras así nada más verme, pero no lo hiciste… no lo hiciste.  
Supongo, que ya no lo recuerdas.  
¿Recordarás esos días? Nuestros días en el colegio ¿los recordarás? ¡Yo pienso en ellos todos los días Terry!  
Nuestros días… pudieron ser eternos pero yo…  
_  
Cuando se despidieron, un apretón de manos, un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa fue suficiente para él.  
Ella hubiera deseado sujetarlo tan fuerte como él a ella hace años en una escalera, con la diferencia que ella corría el riesgo de no soltarlo más.  
No, no podía. Esta era su vida, esto es lo que ella misma se había procurado.

El se fue y ella se quedó ahí, en el andén esperando la llegada del tren que la llevaría… cuando de repente…

-¡Candy!

Ella solo sintió un cuerpo que se aferró al suyo como si la vida le fuera en ello.  
Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo maduro de hombre hecho y derecho acoplarse a sus formas femeninas, talcomo ella siempre lo había soñado, tal como ella siempre supo que sería, porque ella había sido hecha para él, y ahora, aunque ya no podía hacer nada, lo comprobaba con más pena que alegría.

-¡Sé feliz Candy, sé feliz! – dijo mientras aun la aferraba a su pecho - Nos lo prometimos y yo, he cumplido ¡Te prometo que he cumplido! Soy tan feliz que a veces ni yo me lo creo… Cúmpleme Candy, por favor cúmpleme. Necesito que lo hagas, por favor, necesito que cumplas tu promesa.

-No te preocupes por mí… - dijo ella con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas – sé feliz ¡te lo mereces! Si alguien se lo merece eres tú, la vida te ha quitado tanto que es necesario que te dé lo que mereces ¡y lo tienes! Yo no puedo sino ser feliz por ti y desearte todo lo mejor del mundo. Querido Terry, no te preocupes por mí, ya vendrá alguien para mí, ya llegará mi momento… Solo, no te olvides de mí.

-Nunca… - dijo Terry con la voz quebrada – nunca, estás en mi corazón para siempre. Para toda la vida… Adiós, Pecosa.

Terry la soltó y se marchó, sin mirar atrás, la chimenea del tren sonó anunciando que era hora de abordar y ella subió a ocupar su puesto.

 _No me olvides Terry, y no te preocupes por mí estaré bien; siempre lo he estado…  
A veces el amor dura y es hermoso… otras veces simplemente duele.  
No te preocupes por mí, ya encontraré a_ _alguien_ _que sea mi compañero, que me dé lo que necesito, que me haga feliz.  
Ya encontraré_ _alguien_ _como_ _tú… no,_ _como_ _tú no._ _  
_ _Como_ _tú, no existe nadie._

El tren continuó su marcha, la noche caía ya y las estrellas comenzaban a verse en el firmamento.  
Candy las vio aparecer a través de su ventanilla, y una vez más comenzó a unir los puntos, para crearse imaginariamente, la vida que ella deseaba, y que jamás sería realidad.

Fin.


End file.
